memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Geoscience split Could we split geology and weather into subcats? --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) There's lots of storms on the list. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support Geology and Meteorology subcats. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Psychological conditions A subcat both of medical conditions and psychology, which would include things like Claustrophobia. Psychology itself should be psychological concepts and testing, such as Directed dreaming and Intelligence quotient are, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 21:50, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Has the added benefit that you can just add that new category under psychology too, so you don't have to list categories under both "Medical conditions" and "Psychology". One note, maybe "Psychological disorders" might be a better name, since that term was actually used on Trek. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:29, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Support with either name. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, Barclay does use my term in , though he means his own general condition, not a specific one. --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Any other thoughts on which name is more appropos? --LauraCC (talk) 16:26, March 29, 2016 (UTC) I would add that "Psychological conditions" would more closely follow the precedent set by "medical conditions". --LauraCC (talk) 17:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) So which one is it to be? --LauraCC (talk) 16:41, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::The one that matches the other category. - 06:37, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Human Authors subcat There are many in the authors category. --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Particularly real ones. --LauraCC (talk) 17:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I guess it would be "Category:Earth authors" in most cases. --LauraCC (talk) 17:26, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Inhabitant lists Counterpart to Category:Personnel lists for the pages that already list those who lived somewhere, like Tarsus IV inhabitants. --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I've searched the term "inhabitants" and there's no other easy way to find all these pages except by going through reams of search list entries. --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, May 26, 2016 (UTC) We could also include a subcat "Earth inhabitant lists" for inhabitants of san fran, etc...--LauraCC (talk) 17:25, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Condiments and sauces Subcat of foods. See sauce for a partial list. --LauraCC (talk) 17:26, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Poisons Subcat of drugs for all that were said to be poisons. Would also include all poisonous plants. --LauraCC (talk) 20:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Could be a subcat of weapons, too. --LauraCC (talk) 20:36, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Support but if it's going to include plants I wonder if it should be called 'Poisonous substances'. 31dot (talk) 20:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'm also not sure all poisonous plants are weapons per se. Maybe it doesn't matter. 31dot (talk) 20:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so those which are only mentioned as drugs could go under weapons. I agree with the substances idea. :) --LauraCC (talk) 20:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I might see if there's any more discussion and maybe create it in a few days or so, unless some other issue comes up. 31dot (talk) 20:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. This page has been awfully dead lately. :) --LauraCC (talk) 20:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) No other issues have been raised. --LauraCC (talk) 16:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :So we seem to have agreed on 'poisonous substances'; should it be a subcat of drugs? Chemical compounds? Still not sure about weapons. 31dot (talk) 17:29, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, not all of them are deliberately synthesized by a scientist compounds; some are naturally occurring and only poison those who take it by chance. --LauraCC (talk) 17:35, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :I would tend to lean towards a subcat of chemical compounds(even water is categorized that way) with the appropriate articles having drugs as an additional category(if they don't already). 31dot (talk) 18:36, September 14, 2016 (UTC) That makes sense. :) --LauraCC (talk) 18:37, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Literature subcats "Fictional literature" for novels, etc. "Scientific literature", etc for engineering/medical papers, texts, etc. I think this distinction might make sense in light of all the scientific papers listed on okudagrams. --LauraCC (talk) 19:57, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Fictional literature sounds like the book is fake, not that its contents are. That's not a good name. - 17:40, October 15, 2016 (UTC) You're right. How about just "Fiction" or "Works of Fiction"? --LauraCC (talk) 17:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Same problem. Don't look for sub-categories based on fiction and non-fiction. - 17:53, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Names For when a name is mentioned as a name, not an individual, such as Michael. There's a table in first name that lists those with definitions, which is one place to start to find others. --LauraCC (talk) 17:20, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Religious objects and religious ceremonies Subcats of "religion". The former for things like Veltan sex idol, Rosary, etc, and the latter a subcat of "ceremonies" as well, for ceremonies that are not secular, like a school graduation is. "Religion" proper can still hold ideas and concepts, such as the soul, afterlife, etc...--LauraCC (talk) 14:59, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :You need to show a clear category tree for the "objects" cat, which has a lot of overlap with the arts categories, and "objects" probably isn't a good name. The latter has, when comparing what's in both Religion and Ceremonies, only three pages and Category:Death ceremonies, which has a few "secular" pages in it. Not really enough to justify a cat IMO. Also, Religion isn't that big right now. - 00:07, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions sub cats Further to the suggestion about psychological conditions, how about sub cats for "diseases" and "injuries"? --LauraCC (talk) 21:50, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :One at a time, make psychological conditions first. - 17:12, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Fair Haven A subcat to Category:Holographic programs, similar to those existing for the Dixon Hill series and The Adventures of Captain Proton, for all those items/characters etc. originating from the Fair Haven program. Kennelly (talk) 20:24, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds very useful; support. Though it was only seen twice, there's lots of things and people mentioned. --LauraCC (talk) 17:07, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Wouldn't the name have to be Paris 042? - 00:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :I don't see why that would be the main name, but it could be a redirect. I think it would be more recognizable by the name "Fair Haven" anyway. --LauraCC (talk) 13:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Categories don't redirect, and Fair Haven isn't used for the pages about the program. - 17:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, so how about a redirect to "Paris 042" - "Fair Haven holoprogram"? Then you can name the category "Fair Haven". --LauraCC (talk) 17:03, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::No. If we're going to use that name, the other pages need to be renamed first. - 17:08, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough. --LauraCC (talk) 17:09, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Medical measurements For those items in both categories, such as blood T², body temperature, etc. LauraCC (talk) 15:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Support, though it might help if you actually create some of the categories you suggest instead of just waiting for someone else to do the work. - 17:03, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I look for input. And some of the issues are un-resolved, such as what to name a category in some cases. --LauraCC (talk) 17:04, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :The category policy only creates a window for input, it doesn't require it. - 17:10, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Still like to have it when there's uncertainty as to the usefulness of it. Want to know if it's just me or someone else agrees. Doing "fruits" now. --LauraCC (talk) 17:12, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Silence is agreement. Ironicly, the more suggestions sitting here though, the less likely silence actually is agreement, which I assume becomes a bit of a interesting problem loop for you. Category names can be changed after the fact if something doesn't work, and having jumped through the hoop here means it's not your fault if there is a problem. - 17:24, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Is there a search feature which allows you to find items that have both categories? (beyond clicking on each and every one and looking, that is?) --LauraCC (talk) 17:05, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Tech related Category:Android technology (for things like Cortex circuits) and Category:Starship technology (for things equipped to starships). --LauraCC (talk) 19:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Support "Artificial lifeform components" and Spacecraft components", assuming there are enough pages for each. Also, don't just jump to starships, follow the already existing tree down if you're intention is to create a new, parallel branch. - 06:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, the list of parts at Soong-type android is one place to start for the former. --LauraCC (talk) 17:33, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Doctors Would it make sense to have a separate subcat for doctors, as there are some medical practitioners who are neither said to be doctors or nurses but just techs; so therefore Category:Medical practitioners wouldn't be emptied by doing so. --LauraCC (talk) 18:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :No, the term ""doctors" is to be avoided. The category fits on one page too, so there isn't even that for a rationale. If you can find enough of the same specialists in there to justify a category, you can try, but the question, as always, is what do we gain? - 23:06, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Video game companies A subcat to Category:Game companies for companies involved in video games. Kennelly (talk) 14:36, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Seems logical - support. --LauraCC (talk) 19:07, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Maintenance categories Tools image categories Do things that go in tools really belong in Category:Memory Alpha images (technology)? --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Things like forks, spoons, etc should have a subcat of this category. There's 1,000 images in this category. --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Support: I suppose the existence of the tools category demonstrates the utility of this idea -- Capricorn (talk) 03:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Follow the split of the tools category into household, engineering, etc when creating these categories. --LauraCC (talk) 19:31, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions image category I'm sure images of injuries, such as this one and those of individuals afflicted with an illness with visual symptoms like this would belong in a medical condition category. Or would "medicine" be the best? That's what I'm doing now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Tech images subcats * Borg technology * Communication devices ** Monitors Just a few that come to mind. - 04:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Split MA images "logos" into subcats For companies, TV stations, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :These are already handled by the template, so this could (in theory) be done further there. -- sulfur (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Tribbles images subcat A subcat of Category:Memory Alpha images (animals). --LauraCC (talk) 17:38, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Unused and deleted subcats Would there be any interest in splitting this category into further subcategories, such as "Unused production material (individuals)", etc? Or would that work better as a list? --LauraCC (talk) 18:10, August 26, 2016 (UTC) It would make finding such types of things easier in these massive categories. --LauraCC (talk) 15:01, September 10, 2016 (UTC)